Electrical devices are often mounted to barriers so that the device can be operated in a convenient location. For example, electrical appliances such as lights and fans are often mounted to the ceiling of rooms so that the benefits of the appliance can be obtained without interfering with floor or wall space of the room. When mounting electrical devices to a barrier such as a ceiling, it may be difficult or cumbersome to both connect any electrical wires to the device and mount the device to the barrier. For example, it may be necessary to drill holes in drywall to obtain access to the wires and mount the device to the barrier. In addition, it may be difficult to hold the device away from the barrier to provide access to the electrical wires from the wall, connect the wires while holding the device, and thereafter mount the device to the barrier. Furthermore, it may be difficult to mount the device to the barrier in the desired orientation, particularly in view of the need to hold the device while connecting the electrical wires. As a result, installation of the electrical device may not be entirely satisfactory.